Iron for Iron
Details Location: '''Baldur's Gate Harbor '''Quest giver: '''Sergeant Schmidt This quest is a simple errand of running around in Baldur's Gate. It involves no fighting at all. Dialogue '''Sergeant Schmidt: '''Yes, citizen. What is it? Speak quickly. '''You: I was stopping in to see if you had any work for me. Sergeant Schmidt: *Arranging a pile of scattered tunics, he sighs exhaustedly* Another adventurer just stopping in; determined to waste my time, I see. 1. '''And another rude Throne soldier. No suprise there. '''2. No sir. But do you have a job for me? You: '''No sir. But do you have a job for me? '''Sergeant Schmidt: *Taking his time with his work* You all multiply quicker than rabbits, don't you? Yes, yes. I suppose I have something for you to do. Besides, the sooner you get out of my sight the better. Still interested? 1. Not with that attitude. I'll take my leave. 2. I suppose. What did you have in mind? You: 'I suppose. What did you have in mind? '''Sergeant Schmidt: '*Jingling a tiny pouch of coins between his thumb and forefinger* See this? It's a tiny amount of gold. *Points to the door* See that? It's a door. Outside of it you'll find the Temple of Gond in the Palace District, just north of here. Go there and fetch the Throne's current weapon order. It should be ready by now. 'You: '''Who should I talk to, there? '''Sergeant Schmidt: '*Rolling his eyes* Must I tell you everything? The high priest of the temple is Artificer Pike. '''1. '''Go find someone else to talk down to, pencil-pusher. I have better things to do. '''2. Alright, so you want me to go to the Temple of Gond and pick up the Throne's Weapon order, right? You: '''Alright, so you want me to go to the Temple of Gond and pick up the Throne's Weapon order, right? '''Sergeant Schmidt: *Looks at you, amazed* You really are one of the most intelligent individuals I've encountered. Truly, nothing gets by you. 1. '''You just don't quit, do you? Do you own errands, then. '''2. Thanks. I'll be back soon. You: Thanks. I'll be back soon. ---- Journal Entry: '''Sergeant Schmidt, a supply officer for the Lords Alliance, has asked me to retrieve a set of weapons from the Temple of Gond in the Palace District of Baldur's Gate. I should make my way there soon to speak with Artificer Pike. ---- '''Artificer Pike: '''Hello to you. What do you need from our temple today? '''You: '''I'm looking for Artificer Pike. Sergeant Schmidt asked me to see if their order is ready yet. '''Artificer Pike: They are indeed. Please allow me a moment to get it. *Comes back with three large bundles wrapped in fine cloth bound by white cords and sets them before you* You: *Take the large bundles* Thanks, I need to get these back to the embassy. Artificer Pike: Of course. Travel well. You: Until next time. ---- Journal Entry: I've retrieved the weapons from Artificer Pike in the Temple of Gond. I should make my way back to the Lords Alliance to give them to Sergeant Schmidt. ---- Sergeant Schmidt: *Busy sorting through boxes of helmets and gauntlets* Well Hurrah! Harooh! The mighty adventurer returns! Has he completed his urgent mission? 1. 'Nope, what did you need me to do again? '''2. '*Hand him the weaponry* I have. Here you are. '''3. *Loosen the cords on the bundles and dump the weapons on the floor* Oh, did I drop those? I'm sorry, sergeant. You: '''*Hand him the weaponry* I have. Here you are. '''Sergeant Schmidt: *Places a tiny pouch of coins in your hand* And there you go. Be on your way now. You: ... thanks. ---- Sergeant Schmidt: *Busy sorting through boxes of helmets and gauntlets* Well Hurrah! Harooh! The mighty adventurer returns! Has he completed his urgent mission? 1. 'Nope, what did you need me to do again? '''2. '*Hand him the weaponry* I have. Here you are. '''3. *Loosen the cords on the bundles and dump the weapons on the floor* Oh, did I drop those? I'm sorry, sergeant. You: '''*Loosen the cords on the bundles and dump the weapons on the floor* Oh, did I drop those? I'm sorry, sergeant. '''Sergeant Schmidt: *Angrily* Out, now! You: '''Funny, I was just leaving. ---- '''Journal Entry: I’ve returned the weapons from the temple of Gond to the Iron Throne supply officer in Baldur’s Gate. Here’s to hoping that I’ll never have to deal with him again. Reward: Accepting payment: 200 experience, 10 gold Loosen the cords: 200 experience, no gold Category:Quests